1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) backlight module, and in particular to an LED backlight module that provides uniform illumination by embedding a plurality of LEDs in the light transmissive material and arranging them in a matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of semiconductor and flat panel display manufacturing technology, traditional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays have increasingly been replaced by flat panel displays having small size and low radiation such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs).
In general, the conventional backlight module of an LCD uses the Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) as the light source. However, the Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp does not easily ignite in a low temperature environment, and an auxiliary heater is typically provided particularly in cold areas. Moreover, Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp requires adequate idle time in order to start and operate normally. As a result of the above-mentioned disadvantages, LEDs have been increasingly applied instead of the conventional CCFL as the light source of a backlight module.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LED backlight module has a reflector 11, a guiding plate 12, a first diffusion layer 13, a first lens layer 14, a second lens layer 15, and a second diffusion layer 16. Two LEDs 17 are disposed on both side of the guiding plate 12 as the light sources. The light emitted from the LEDs 17 enters the guiding plate 12 then reflects via the reflector 11. Subsequently, the reflecting light progresses upward and exits through the second diffusion layer 16. However, as the LEDs 17 are disposed on the sides of the guiding plate 12, the conventional backlight module 1 does not provide uniform illumination due to the poor light incident posture of the LEDs 17. Moreover, as the LEDs 17 are not integrated with the conventional backlight module 1, light dissipation and loss occur due to the gaps between the LEDs 17 and the guiding plate 12.
To overcome disadvantages mentioned above, the present invention provides a LED backlight module capable of delivering uniform illumination without light dissipation and loss.